A NewOld Warrior
by PIRATEatNIGHT
Summary: Gregor has been away from the Underland for a long time. In order to forget the pain or what he's lost, he forgets everything about it, including the girl he loves. What will happen when he goes back? First story be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It had been five years sense Gregor had last been in the Underland, a war-torn place inhabited with giant rats, bats, cockroaches and many other assortments of animals. Not to mention the pale skinned, violet eyed people that lived there.

Gregor was their warrior who was supposed to protect them from danger. And he had on a number of occasions. There was the Prophecy of Gray, the Prophecy of Bane, the Curse of the Warmbloods and a couple others. But he hadn't been there since he completed the Prophecy of Time. His mom was the one who had packed them up and moved them to Virginia.

So Gregor, his mom, dad, grandma, and two sisters left his home in New York and moved to their uncle's farm. At first all he could think about was his friends he had lost in the Overland and the Underland. Especially Luxa. She was the same age as him. The last time he was in the Underland he had told her how he felt about her and found out she felt the same way. This was complicated by the fact that not only was he and Overlander and the warrior, she was the queen of Regalia, the capital human city.

"Grief" Gregor's mom had said when he wasn't acting like himself. Gregor had wanted to say "No, no your wrong" but she was right.

Then Gregor started saying, "it was a dream". Gregor wasn't sure when it had started but he was at least able to concentrate on other things. "Only a dream," he told himself. He knew it wasn't true but he needed to do something.

Whenever anyone in his family mentioned the Underland or anyone in it Gregor would say, "Oh, you had that dream too?" At first they looked at him like he was a freak. But slowly they caught on and stopped talking about the Underland entirely.

All except Boots, who would wake up in the morning saying she a strange dream. About giant bugs, or bats, or mice. Strangely though she never cried. Only once when she dreamt about the rats.

So the years went on, Gregor was 17, Lizzie 13, and Boots 8. Scarcely a word was said about the Underland. It was now a place that had drifted to the very back of their minds. Not forgotten just buried beneath birthdays, school, and work.

Things were not great but Gregor and his family got along. Until his grandma died.

"You okay Grandma?" asked Gregor one night. The old woman was sitting up in bed looking thoughtfully at her well-worn book of prophecies.

"You look a little distracted," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Gregor was going over to a friend's house for a while and his parents were out to dinner. Lizzie and Boots were working on homework in the front room.

"Yes," she said sheepishly, clutching the book to her chest as if afraid it would fly away. "Just thinking about a certain prophecy about a certain boy," and with that she drifted a sleep.

The funeral was the next week, and it left everyone tired. No one did anything unless they had to. Only washing dishes when there was one left. Not making their beds or waking up on time. They only did what they wanted to do, which was nothing.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Gregor's mom called Lizzie, Boots, and Gregor into the living room. "Your father and I have been talking and we've decided we need a change," she started. "I called up Mrs. Cormaci …"

"Who's that?" Boots interrupted.

"Our old neighbor, now hush," Whispered Gregor in her ear.

"And, I asked her if our old apartment was available, she said yes, and your father and I decided to move back there," Gregor's mom spilled out. Gregor's mouth fell open. His reaction was mirrored on Lizzie's face. Boots just looked from person to person expectantly. They had moved when she was three so she didn't really remember living there.

"Now it's not that bad Maybe some of your old friends are still there," stated Gregor's dad nervously. "Boots, what do you think?"

"I don't care. There's no people around here, maybe there's more there," she stated simply.

"Liz?" asked their dad.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ want. So don't bother asking!" she burst out. Lizzie got up off the couch and stormed off into her room.

"Gregor?" asked his mom timed but hopeful.

"Whatever." He got off the couch and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps i'm sorry i didn't put a disclamer on the last chappy but i couldn't get it to work. it was being mean to me. so yeah next chappy. cheers: )**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. i'm a poor hobo who lives on a coal train. JK but you know i'm well broke. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2

_Honk, Honk!_ Gregor was sitting in the driver's seat of their old, beat up car. His mom and dad had already left with the moving van. Gregor got to spend the whole car ride with his two sisters. Yippy.

"Coming!" said Boots as she bounded across the yard into the back seat. She was surprisingly happy considering they were leaving the home she had lived in for five years.

Gregor on the other hand had been sulking hugely. But now that they were finally leaving he was getting really impatient to go.

_Honk!_

"Let's go!" yelled Gregor. Lizzie was standing outside, holding hands with her boyfriend, Davy. This had surprised everyone when she announced that she had a boyfriend. Lizzie was a small, quiet girl who loved doing puzzles. She had never really been a people person.

Gregor, even though he was 17, had never had a girl friend. The only time he had even gotten close was when his friends got him to go to the school dance with this girl named Alex. It hadn't really worked out though, by the end of the night he had stepped on her foot three times and, even though he didn't know what, said something insulting about her dress. After that she stormed out the door followed by her friends, but not before she dumped a cup of punch on his head.

It wasn't that he wasn't good looking or nice, it was just there was something in head that kept saying not to. The night before the dance he had a weird dream about a girl named Luxa. Who was Luxa? He had no idea but when he picked Alex up, Gregor called her Luxa and she got pretty ticked off.

After about five minutes a teary, watery-eyed Lizzie climbed into the back seat, where she twisted around to look out the back window.

"Finally," thought Gregor, but he felt a little guilty for rushing her. Even though he had had a pathetic dating experience doesn't mean he should ruin it for Lizzie. Even though it wasn't his fault.

"All right here we go. Say bye to the house," said Gregor trying to be cheerful. He was fooling no one. "Boots how 'bout a song?" She was really becoming quit a singer. Boots had even had a solo in their school sing. Gregor laughed to himself when he remembered how off- key she was when she was little.

"OK," said Boots with a silly smirk on her face.

"Oh no," thought Gregor. That could only mean one thing…

_99 bottles of milk on the wall,_

_99 bottles of milk,_

_Take one down, _

_Pass it around, _

_99 bottles of milk on the wall._

_98 bottles of milk on the wall…_

It was the ultimate way to drive your parents nuts; or your older brother.

So they spent the day sitting in the car, stopping occasionally for a rest stop, with Lizzie sulking and Boots singing the same song over and over purposely off- key. What a day.

**OK you guys i'm sorry but these chapters are kind of boring so if you want to get to the exiting part i want at least one review. the first person gets 7 cookies. cheers: )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Hey Boots, wake up," whispered Gregor. They had just got to the apartment and it was 11:30 at night. Boots and Lizzie were both sleeping in the back of the car. "Lizzie you too."

"I'm up, I'm up," said Lizzie groggily.

"Ok, well I'm just going to carry Boots in. you can just wait in the lobby for us," instructed Gregor.

"Uh, Gregor, not all of us are freaky night people, that can see in the dark," Lizzie complained.

As much as he hated it she was right. He had the "amazing" ability to see in the dark. It was like echolocation but that couldn't be it. People don't use echolocation.

"Ok, one sec," said Gregor, as he picked up Boots. He went around the side of the car and found Lizzie pressed up against the side of the car. She sometimes went into a full-blown panic attack at the littlest things. It had gotten better after they moved but you still couldn't scare her unless you wanted to get yelled at for about ten minutes.

"Welcome home Liz," Gregor said as he held open the lobby door.

"It's even uglier then I remember," complained Lizzie as she looked around at their childhood home. He smiled but had to admit she was right. There was only a thin layer of off white paint on the walls and the two chairs looked like they had come from a garage sale.

"Let's see if the elevators working," said Gregor even though he was almost positive it wasn't, remembering how they almost always had to take the stairs. He was right. "Ok, let's take the stairs."

"It's that door down at the end," said Gregor once they got out of the stairwell. "Go knock on the door, _quietly_."

The door was opened by his mom who looked cheerful and happy but still beat from the long drive. "Come on, come on. We have a guest," she said as she herded them through the door.

Sitting on the couch was their old neighbor, or rather new neighbor, Mrs. Cormaci.

"Uh, hi," Gregor said nervously as he put Boots down on a chair.

Mrs. Cormaci struggled to her feet but waved his mom away when she tried to help. She staggered over to Gregor, who was standing off to the side awkward.

"Hello Warrior," she said once she reached Gregor.

"What?" Gregor thought.

When Mrs. Cormaci saw his confusion she said "Oh, so you've forgotten," and heaved a heavy sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**let's get one thing straight i'm luxa from the forum. i did not steal this story. so yeah. peace**

**still have nothing**

Chapter 4

It had been three days sense Gregor and his family moved back to New York. His mom and dad were out looking for new furniture and Mrs. Cormaci had taken his sisters to look for some new school clothes. Lizzie still remembered Mrs. Cormaci and Boots had taken to her right away just like she did with everyone.

So Gregor was alone in the house. It was still early in the morning by Gregor's standards. It was around 11:00. Gregor rolled out of bed and on to the floor. He groaned at the impact. He lumbered out into the kitchen and saw a note tacked to the fridge.

Gregor, we went to the store and your sisters are with 

_Mrs. Cormaci. We will be back at around 4:00. If you_

_need anything just call my cell phone, you know the number. Be good. Oh, and I expect that laundry on the couch washed before I get back. See you soon._

_-Mom_

He sighed. His mom would forever be leaving, giving him the whole day to do nothing, then telling him to work. It just wasn't fair. Gregor looked over at the couch and groaned again. There was a huge pile of dirty clothes on it. He sighed and sat heavily down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Might as well get it done with," Gregor mumbled to himself as he tried to wrap his hands around the dirty laundry. He dumped the clothes into a hamper and started the long journey to the basement.

"When was the last time we did laundry?" Gregor thought to himself and tried to remember as he struggled down the stairs. He was almost there and when he got there he dropped the basket on the ground with a loud _thump._ Gregor was alone with the washers.

He started to unload the hamper when he remembered, "Oh, shoot, my ID." Gregor looked franticly for his pants that had his school

ID in it. Each pair he found he would turn it upside down and shake it.

So far he hadn't found it. Gregor only had two pairs left. He turned it upside down and out fell his ID along with some change. "Poo," he thought as he bent down to pick up the money. One had rolled in between the washers. When he reached in to get it something caught his eye.

It was a scroll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Dearest Gregor,_

_Word has been sweeping through our land that you have returned to "New York". We are in an uproar of excitement. Everyone has missed you and most are celebrating the return of the warrior. Gregor, I have missed you more then you could know and I await a time when I can speak to you again. Please speak to you again. Please respond on the bottom of this scroll and Aurora and I will pick it up_

_Yours truly,_

Luxa 

Gregor was dumbfounded. He sat there staring at the letter for a good five minutes. "Who is Luxa?" he asked himself frustrated. First the dream and now this.

Gregor tried to make sense out of this strange scroll. Okay, so whoever wrote this must know him. They must live near by, so maybe "our land" meant New York. But there was one thing that had struck him as odd. Hadn't Mrs. Cormaci called him "warrior" too?

He hadn't realized he was pacing until Lizzie came into the laundry room.

"Gregor, are you okay?" Lizzie asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said spinning around and putting the scroll behind his back. Gregor hated lying to his family and I felt wrong to do it especially to Lizzie who was always good most of the time.

"What is that?" asked Lizzie trying to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's just…" he tried to think of something convincing "a piece of paper." Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"A piece of paper?" she asked sounding unconvinced. "Let me see it then." Lizzie demanded.

"Um, why would you want to see this silly piece of paper?" It was another lame excuse on Gregor's part. "It's just a blank piece of paper. Nothing else," he said sounding less sure this time.

9.

"Hmm. Okay Gregor, whatever you say." Lizzie gave him significant look and left.

After he was sure she was well gone Gregor let out a long breath. He looked over at the washer the clothes were well done. Gregor looked at the scroll in his hand and sighed again. He took out a pen and sat up against the washer and began to write on the bottom of the scroll.

_Dear Whoever,_

_Who are you? Do I know you? Where do you live and why did you send me this? And um yeah why didn't you just write on a piece of paper?_

Gregor 

After he finished with the sort of letter Gregor put it back where he had found it. "Well that was weird," he thought to himself as he picked up the clothes and walked back up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Gregor woke up early the next morning and the events of the previous day came flooding back. He knew he shouldn't, because this Luxa person might as well be a complete stranger, but Gregor was some what exited to see if she had responded.

She had and though it was short it made Gregor wish he hadn't been so happy about it. There were only two words, _you forgot._ The once spotless scroll was now sprinkled with spots as if someone had been crying. Once again Gregor was at a loss for words. Had this mysteries person been _crying?_ Gregor didn't think he'd written anything that might make her cry. What had he written? All he had done was asked if he knew her and why she sent it to him? Gregor tried to imagine someone asking him those things. No, he didn't think he would cry. Well anyways Gregor didn't think this Luxa would want him to respond again, so he stuck the scroll up his sleeve and went up stairs to get breakfast.

He tried to go about his day as usual but Gregor couldn't get the tear-splattered scroll out of his head. It would be one thing if he knew why this person had been crying but Gregor had absolutely no idea. He knew he should but Gregor couldn't bring himself to tell his parents. His mom would probably freak out if she knew Gregor had been writing to some strange girl. No he had to keep this to himself at least for now.

"Gregor, are you okay? You look anxious." Asked Gregor's mom. She had wanted him to stay home that day saying "You spend too much time by yourself these days." Which was true. He had taken to going down to the basement and checking to see if the Luxa girl had left anything. So far she hadn't left anything else.

"Oh, yeah," mumbled Gregor. "Um, what is it you wanted me to do again?"

"Go over to Mrs. Cormaci's and give her these cookies. And while you're at it ask if she needs anything done," instructed his mom.

"Right away," muttered Gregor. He picked up the platter of cookies and headed for Mrs. Cormaci's.

"Why thank you dear. Make sure you thank your mother too, next time you see her," said Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor was inside her apartment looking around. "Hmm, let me see. What do I need done. Oh, of course. Gregor, you know were the laundry room is don't you? Of course you do. Well, in between two of the washers there is a vent. I believe I dropped a sock, the other day, over there. Could you be kind enough to go and see if it's still there? Thank you."

Gregor could have hugged her that was exactly were he had wanted to go. He didn't see why she didn't go, see if she dropped a sock, but oh well, he went any way.

Gregor flew down the stair into the basement, and almost ran into a man starting to walk up the stairs with a basket in his hands. Gregor apologized and then causally walked over to the vent. He was startled to see the vent open. When Gregor looked closer he could see a white vapor coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Gregor leaned closer to the swirling mist. It wasn't really mist or fog. It was more like a vapor. When Gregor, stupidly, stuck his head in to get a better look at were the strange vapor was coming from, he found himself falling into a deep void.

Gregor tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. He wasn't falling fast, just sort of floating to the ground. He realized that the vapor was carrying him to the ground. After a good couple minutes Gregor felt the hard ground beneath his feet again. He couldn't see vary well but his eyes soon adjusted to the dark.

It Gregor wasn't panicked on the way down, then he was panicked now. "Okay, so I just fell a couple hundred feet, it's dark, and I don't know were I am. Don't panic, just don't panic," he said to himself. But he was panicking and he had started pacing again.

"Stop. Who's there?" Gregor was startled to here a boy's voice and spun around on his heal. He found himself face to face with a giant bat.

"Ahhh!" he as he took a few steps back. If Gregor couldn't scream before he could scream now.

"Do not be alarmed Overlander. Cain will not hurt you." It took Gregor a moment to realize that the voice came from a boy about 16 who was riding the bat, named Cain. "My name is Ronan. I am the scout patrolling this area. If you will please get on I will be happy to take you to the other Underlanders," said the boy, Ronan.

"The Underlanders?" asked Gregor still not convinced he could trust this boy.

"Yes, the other humans," said Ronan offering his hand. "I will take you back to Regalia which is where the other humans are," he said as if to verify his offer.

Gregor sighed and took the hand offered to him. He was already miles beneath his home and he had no idea where he was. He couldn't get in anymore trouble.

One the way to the city Ronan and Gregor didn't talk, even though to Gregor he seemed nice. But Gregor didn't complain. It gave him time to think some things through. So apparently he was in a whole different place miles beneath the Earth's surface. He didn't get

very good look at Ronan's face but he was almost positive that it was

supper pale. When he offered his hand to Gregor, he was sure that he could see some veins.

Oh, and there was the giant bat Gregor was riding on. Ronan had said the bats name was Cain. His fur was a deep mahogany and Gregor could feel the mussels in his back moving with each turn they made. Something this boy and this bat made Gregor start to get misty around the eyes. "Stop it you. Why are you crying?" he asked himself.

Gregor had almost dosed off when Ronan said, "Overlander, we are here." Gregor slid off the bat and looked around. He was on a high runway type place. Gregor could see over the whole city, which consisted of stone building built in elaborate ways. There were carvings of animals and humans all over.

Gregor could have stayed and looked at the city below him for hours, taking it all in, but Ronan's voice jolted him back. "Come Overlander, you must meet the council.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Gregor fallowed the boy into the room he had indicated. Seated around the room were several older Underlanders and a couple bats. An elderly man, whose face was somewhat slack on the left side stood and introduced the others. There was something about the man but Gregor couldn't put his finger on it. The man finished listing off the names and said, "My name is Vikus,"

The man looked down about to ask Gregor his name but instead saw him lying on the ground. Gregor had fainted.

When Gregor woke up he heard people arguing.

"I still can't believe it. What exactly did you do Vikus? People don't just faint for no reason." Gregor heard a man say. Then it all came back to him.

_No, this is just a dream. None of that stuff really happened._ Seeing Vikus' face after all these years, had triggered all his memories to come crashing back.

He eased out of the bed they had put him in. He winced. His side ached from where he had fallen. _I have to get out. I can't really be_ _here. I need to find the way out._ Gregor walked over to the door, and looked out. It looked like some sort of hospital. He saw Vikus leaning up against the door across the hall but couldn't see any one else.

If things had been different and he still didn't remember anything then he would have been long gone, sprinting down the hall; but now that he remembered he hesitated, thinking of all the nice things that Vikus had done for him. Then he remembered his family and his friends. He had to get home. This place was the reason his family moved to Virginia in the first place. He stretched his legs. It was now or never. Gregor pulled back the curtain that served as a door and ran.

Vikus yelled in surprise. Although he was stiff Gregor could still run surprisingly fast. He sprinted as fast as he could down the hall, his shoes pounding on the floor as he ran. Faster and faster. He was almost to the end of the hall now. Almost there…

A strong arm reached out of nowhere and pulled Gregor to a stop by the back of his shirt. Gregor yelled in a strangled sort of way then fell to the floor where the strong hand had dropped him. He coughed the air returning to his lungs. Gregor looked up at the man who had stopped him. He was a middle-aged man, older then Gregor but still much younger then Vikus. But then Gregor noticed the man's leg. Or rather his fake leg. It wasn't really noticeable, but from the floor Gregor could see it plainly. _Mareth._


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry everyone. i really do love u all it's just that i had a major writers block then just stopped writing. but don't worry i will continue this fic. it may take another 10 years but i'm not giving up. enjoy.

Disclamer: i own nothing so sad boo hoo

Chapter 9

Gregor had to get out of there. It was getting hard to breath as more unwelcome memories pounded their way back into Gregor's head. This just couldn't be happening. His family had moved away from New York so they could get away from this place, and now he was back. It was just too much.

"Stand up Overlander," Mareth commanded harshly, yanking Gregor's arm and pulling him to his feet.

Gregor got up but quickly yanked away his arm. " I know there is a way out of here," he growled at the two men, narrowing his eyes in what he hoped was a threatening glare.

But Vikus just shook his head solemnly as if Gregor was being sentenced to death. " I know this must be hard for you to understand," he started, " but we simply can not let you go right a this moment. It is too risky."

Gregor sighed. Ever since he had begun remembering things he had subconsciously been expecting this. He dimly remembered the first time he and Boots had come. He grimaced, as he remembered not being able to leave or see his family. "Look I know I reek, it's just that I really have to get back to my family." He was pleading now as he imagined his mom, crying and cursing her stupidity at moving back to New York.

Vikus looked puzzled and for a moment Gregor had a brief sense of accomplishment for at least being able to cause the old man to be confused. It was momentarily as he guiltily remembered all the things Vikus had done for him over the years. "I am sorry Overlander but we do not understand your words," Vikus said frowning at Gregor, his brow scrunched up.

Gregor inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly his mind racing at the thought of what was to come next. He knew that if he had even the slighted chance of getting out of this place within the next day he would have to tell Vikus who he was, something he really didn't want to do. In his mind, if no one knew who he was it might not be happening. He might just wake up in his own bed, in his own house, with Boots laughing, his dad making breakfast, Lizzie taking a shower, and his mom humming as she watched her family together and

somewhat happy for what seemed like the first time in ages. Maybe. Or maybe not.

Boots was always happy but that was just her nature. Lizzie though hadn't really truly laughed in ages and his dad always had a sort of sad wistful look about him. His mom was always anxious and Gregor couldn't even remember the last time he had _really _been happy. Wait; yes he did, about 5 years earlier.

Gregor knew what he had to do to no matter how much he would hate himself for it later. He took a deep breath and said, "It's me. It's me Gregor."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone and happy easter (and just howdy to everyone who doesn't celebrate easter). This chappie is dedicated to all of you who reviewed on the last. it's prof that if you review chapters come out faster! Sorry this chappie isn't very exciting but it's a sort of transition stage. Hope you enjoy anyway (and you did just get a chapter) Luv you always. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad i know

Chapter 10

All movement seemed to freeze at that moment and even the air seemed still. When the world started up again Vikus was clutching his side, his breathing ragged, leaning against the wall and Mareth's eyes seemed about ready to pop out of his skull. Gregor was just starting to second-guess his decision when Mareth come alive and pulled him into a great big bear hug.

"Can't – breath," Gregor gasped. It felt like his ribs were cracking and his lungs deflated.

"Oops," Mareth said grinning as he stepped away. During the few moments it took Gregor to get his breathing under control again Vikus had righted himself and was looking at Gregor with a small smile on his face, making Gregor slightly uncomfortable.

"Gregor," he said finally, "there have been whispers traveling throughout the Underland for days stating the Warrior has returned. We were not sure if these were true for they are not always but now that you are here a feast must be planned," he announced smiling like there was no tomorrow.

And in what seemed like a split second everything changed. While Gregor just seconds earlier had been the main focus of the conversation was now just a footnote. The whole atmosphere changed. Vikus was telling Mareth to go fetch someone to find the cook and was listing off different courses, who should be invited and whatnot about the feast. The two Underlanders had entered major party planning mode.

"Hey," Gregor started, "you guys listen," but he was completely ignored. He tried again. And again and again. Then he snapped. "SHUT UP!"

All three pairs of eyes widened in shock. Gregor really been planning on yelling so loud but the fact was he hadn't been planning on being in the Underland at all.

"Look I'm sorry but I really don't want to have a feast. I just want to go home," Gregor's voice cracked a little and Vikus once again looked at him sadly.

"Gregor, I truly am sorry but we still cannot allow you to leave yet. While there has been relative peace in the Underland since you were last here there has continued to be rouge gnawers that would not think twice about dinning on a stray Overland human." Gregor groaned in despair, "Please stay for the feast and perhaps meet up with some of your old comrades. It will help pass the time and soon enough you shall be able to safely travel home."

Gregor pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned again. He didn't want to have a feast of meet up with his old "comrades" he wanted to see his family, sleep in his own bed and go to school like a normal seventeen year old. But he supposed it was better then being trapped in some rat's cove of worse him being the feast. Besides it wasn't like had had much of a choice in the matter.

He looked at Vikus, his old and worn face eager with excitement and hope, to Mareth, standing off to the side, biting his lip unsure of what to do. Gregor groaned for the third time in less then ten minutes then sighed saying, "alright we'll have the feast but just promise nothing to elaborate."

"Very well," Vikus called over his shoulder. He had started walking right after he heard Gregor so 'alright'. Gregor closed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my WONDERFUL readers! I am sooooo sooooo sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever but the plot bunny was avoiding me like the plague. I did miss you though and I'm sorry to say that I accually had most of this chappie done I was just too lazy to type it up. But it turned out that was a good thing for you, my lovely readers, because low and behold one day in study hall when i was supposed to be doing my spanish homework I was imspired to write the very end of this chappie which I tacked on to the end. And you will love me for it, trust me. This was going to be a very dull chappie and now you have something to look forward to. More at the end and On with the Show!!!

Chapter 11

As Vikus led the little party through the palace people would openly stop and stare. "Of course they do not know who you are for certain, but many have their suspensions," Vikus whispered to Gregor as one of the servants froze as they passed, her eyes going big as saucers before she scurried down the hall.

Gregor just nodded his head elsewhere. Now that things had settled into semi-relative calm (or as semi-relatively calm as could be expected) his mind had swerved way left down Memory Street. After all that time trying to forget Gregor found himself remembering all his times in the Underland; the war, the sickness, the pain, the loss. But he couldn't help but remember the friendships and happiness that had made being there almost bearable. He knew how Mareth was of course, he was standing right next to him but what about the others, Howard and his bond Nike, the little (or probably not so little now) halflander Hazard, the gnawer Ripred whom he had come to consider as almost a sort of friend, and Luxa.

He stopped walking, his breathing caught, and his stomach clenched. Oh shit, oh crap, oh damnit; Luxa. It all made sense now, the scrolls and the tears. Gregor winced and bit his lip as he remembered how horrible he'd been to her in that one scroll. Why hadn't he just been somewhat pleasant or better yet just remembered her. He felt bile growing in his throat.

Vikus had stopped walking when he saw Gregor basically doubled up and walked over and gently patted him on the back. "I know this must be very overwhelming for you bet come we will get you cleaned up then we will get caught up on everything that has transpired since our parting," he said in a soothing voice. Gregor nodded and soon they were on their way again.

After a few minutes they stopped again out side a stone door way. "This is the room where you may wash," said Vikus, "there will be someone inside to give you assistance should you have need of it." Gregor nodded his thanks and the others left.

Inside Gregor did find assistance. A stony faced man was waiting just inside the room which he proceeded to show Gregor; instructing him on how the bathwater did not stay but was continually flowing and where to put his clothes.

Gregor bathed quickly, trying to scrub away the weirdness of the past few days. He got out and found his overland clothes replaced with silky Underland garments.

After he had changed he stepped out into the hall expecting to see someone waiting for him and was surprised to find it deserted. "Hello?" Gregor called into the emptiness. No one answered. Frowning Gregor took a guess and started out to the right.

* * *

Gregor walked aimlessly corridor to corridor wondering where he was supposed to be going. Suddenly a man slightly older than Gregor came out of a door to his right. The man stopped and stared at Gregor. Normally Gregor would have kept going, he had gotten used to the staring over the past hour or so, but something about this man's face made him stop.

"Howard?" he asked, not sure if he was right or not. Suddenly the maybe Howard started walking purposely toward him. Gregor started to smile certain that this was his old friend, Luxa's cousin from the fount, the one who had accompanied him on so many journeys.

The smile was wiped dead off his face when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into the stone wall behind him. Gregor's head snapped back and Howard's snarling face was inches from his.

"What the Hell?!" Gregor yelled. His head was throbbing and pin pricks of light danced in his line of vision. "Howard! It's me, me Gregor!"

"I know," he growled, "and if you ever hurt her again like you did before I'll hurt you a _lot _worse." Howard spun on his heal, about to walk away.

"What are you talking about?!" Gregor cried, completely and totally confused. Howard spun around and punched in the eye, sending him crumpling to the ground. Gregor just sat there feeling his eye swelling, watching Howard's retreating form whip around the corner and wondering if the whole world had gone crazy.

I told you you'd love it. Well maybe you didn't but I loved writing their lil' brawl. so much fun :) I really am sorry for the wait though and for all you AMAZING people who have stuck with me I have another lil' treat.

I ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! Im so excited. That one was also fun to write and it should be out soon. But I need help.

Who should he meet next??? Send me ideas quick before that pesky plot bunny escapes


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all you wonderful people who hopefully still love me and read my story even though i promised a new chappie like more than 3 months ago and then didn't give you one. I really am sorry and to show you how sorry i am i will allow you to throw sharp objects at me. This is a one time offer though mind you, so use it wisely. But anyways I love you all forever and ever, you are the best and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Gregor!? What has happened?!" Vikus cried when Gregor finally stumbled into the room where Vikus was busy making plans for the feast.

"I honestly have no idea," Gregor mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear. He gingerly touched his now black eye and winced. (Just FYI I have no idea how fast a black eye forms or how long it lasts or anything of that sort having never had one myself, so sorry if I get my black eye facts wrong here.) After being punched in the face by his supposed former friend Howard, for a reason he could not possibly think of, Gregor had lurched to his feet out of his good five minute daze on the floor, and into the nearest bathroom he could find. Years ago a friend of his, he couldn't even remember who, had told him if you splash cold water on a black eye it makes it hurt less. They were wrong, all it did was make him wet.

Gregor noticed Vikus, and the staff that were present all staring at him, concern written on all their faces. "It's nothing," he said, "I accidently hit myself with something when I was changing." He poked the edge of his eye and forced himself not to change his face. "See? It doesn't even hurt."

Vikus didn't look convinced so Gregor quickly changed the topic. He didn't know why but even after all the years and even with everything that had just happened Gregor couldn't bring himself to rat out Howard. "So when is this feast?" he asked.

"Tonight," Vikus answered, brightening slightly, "it is to be a grand occasion. Everyone who had accompanied you on your journeys has been invited. I thought it might give you a chance to catch up, perhaps reflect on your time here."

'Yeah right,' thought Gregor. He'd insulted Luxa and he'd already seen how well "reflecting" had gone with Howard.

"There will be six courses, toasts will be given, and a group of musicians has been hired to play. Decorations are being set up as we speak." Vikus continued.

"About the food," Gregor started. He had just realized how hungry he was. With all the excitement he hadn't noticed the gnawing that had started in the pit of his stomach. With a shock he thought back to the last thing he had eaten; a piece of toast that morning when he rolled out of bed. As if to confirm this his traitorous belly growled.

Vikus laughed. "I'm afraid you will have to wait a few hours till the main event but we can have some food brought up for you" he signaled to a lady a bit younger than Mrs. Cormaci who nodded and headed out the door down some unknown corridor to the kitchen.

The next few minutes were uneventful, waiting for the woman to come back. Gregor sat back in the surprisingly soft coach, his eyes beginning to drift closed, Vikus' constant whispering with the palace attendants causing Gregor to be lulled into sleep. His eyelids got heavier and heavier, making it harder and harder for him to open his eyes. Suddenly being awake seemed like such a silly idea. Who had thought of it? And why?

And just as suddenly he was dreaming.

A girl, Luxa, he realized, was standing on top of a hill. She was crying, sobbing and calling his name. This wasn't right, Luxa never cried. He reached out his hand to her but fell forward onto the floor. Not the floor though, it was a note, a scroll. His note, the one he wrote to Luxa before he remembered who she was. It rose up, towering above them, every word magnified. Luxa cried harder still, the scroll twisting around her till Gregor could see her no longer.

The scene changed. It was dark, he was surrounded by volcanoes and dark pits. It smelled like sulfur. Gregor wondered if this was Hell and why did it seem familiar. Luxa was there again, wearing a flowing gown of red and gold that cascaded down the hill she stood on. This time though she was not crying. She stared him down, every bit the queen she was; only this time he was the enemy. He'd seen that look before when she had looked at the Bane and his followers and suddenly he knew where he was. This was where the Bane had murdered hundreds of innocent mice. When Luxa spoke it was not pleading like before but hard and angry. "You hurt me," she said, not yelling or shaking but even and clear even over the din, "So I'll hurt them." She pointed a long pale finger to her right into a dark pit. He looked expecting to see mice but what he saw made him want to scream. His mom and dad, Boots and Lizzie, his poor gone grandmother, his friends, even in weird dream logic the crying Luxa from before, all clutching their throats and gasping for air. Gregor whirled around towards the other Luxa. "How could you?" he screamed, "How, how?"

She laughed a cold, heartless laugh and stared into his eyes. What was once purple was now deep black. "Welcome back," she whispered, cold eyes dancing, mouth twisting into a smirk, "We're glad you're here Gregor. Gregor. Gregor. Gregor…"

"Gregor, Gregor wake up!" Someone was shaking him. Then he remembered his dream and snapped up on the couch. "You dozed off Overlander. I did not want to wake you but the food is getting cold."

"What?" Gregor asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Oh, right, the food. It seemed like forever ago that he had asked for food and it seemed impossible that there was still a hollow feeling in his stomach.

Now that he really was awake he remembered his hunger. Gregor looked around and saw a pile of food on a cart off to the side. He pulled it over and was surprised at how heavy it seemed. There were at least three types of bread, two cakes, several sauces and soups. He grinned when he saw the shrimp and cream sauce then dug in.

He was half way through a bowl of some type of gelatin when he noticed Vikus was not eating. "Oh, hey sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hog all the food."

"Oh, no," said Vikus laughing, "I had a quick meal awhile ago. I don't want to ruin my appetite for the feast. It will be quite large you know."

_Don't remind me, _Gregor thought to himself. He hated to admit it but he was kind of, well, scared to go. Vikus had said everyone from his trips had been invited, meaning he would have to face them all. And he'd already seen how well Howard had reacted. But then again, Vikus and Mareth had seemed happy to see him. Who knew what would happen. He would just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the uber long wait. You may throw rotten fruit at me if you must but I just want to say thanks to all you awesome people who commented. You all really made me want to continue and work hard to finish this chappie. So anyways here we go!**

Several hours had passed when an Underlander came to his room to tell him it was time for the feast. Vikus had left a while ago after depositing Gregor in a guest room where he was to stay.

Gregor was stressing out majorly, worrying about what was going to happen at the feast. He had been told to change into new, dark blue Underland clothes, apparently the formal wear for these types of occasions. So, decked out in his new threads, Gregor allowed himself to be lead down to the banquet hall.

The server silently pointed the way through the doors and left. Gregor considered the possibility of escaping to the Jungle and living there for the rest of his life. Hey, if Hamnet could do it, why not him? 'No', he told himself, 'you are the warrior; you can do anything. No one's going to make you run and hide. No more Mr. Nice Gregor'. He was a rager for God's sake. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders, raised his head high, and paused just outside of the heavy double doors leading to the feast.

"Oh, look," came a snarky voice from behind him, "the warrior's back." Gregor whipped around to locate the owner of the voice when a tail whipped out and caught him behind the knees, sending him sprawling to his back on the floor. Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him and he looked up to see a very familiar, colossal rat sitting on his chest.

"Ripred," he wheezed, struggling to find a way to not _die _by lack of air.

"Hello to you too Gregor. I see you're just as pathetic as before. Then again I wouldn't suppose you'd get much practice in you sweet _Little House on the Prairie_ life. But what do I know," he sneered, "I'm sure Virginia can be _very _stressful."

"Get off me man!" Gregor yelled with as much air as he could manage. He struggled against the floor to push himself out but to no avail. When he tried to push Ripred's bulk off of him he was met with the rat snapping at his hand which he quickly yanked away.

"So," said the rat pleasantly, "do you think they'll have that shrimp and cream sauce? You know how I love it," Gregor grunted, which was probably more from trying to get free than agreeing with him but Ripred continued. "Anyways, I do love free food but really, I think a feast is a little much. However I promised my "bond"," his nose wrinkled at the word, "that I would go. So…" Finally he stood up and stretched. Gregor lay on the floor clutching his side, trying to catch his breath. Ripred sighed. "Suck it up," he said, "we're going to be late enough as it is," and turned and walked through the double doors, the sounds of music and talking seeping out before the doors slammed shut again, leaving Gregor in silence.

**Hey it's me again. Soooo... How was it? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know! Personally this was my least favorite chapter mostly because even though I love Ripred, I have no idea how to write him. But please comment. They make me work harder. Not even Lying. So anyways Love you all. Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

As Ripred slip through the heavy stone doors, the sound of music and talking wafted out momentarily. Gregor stood and dusted off his borrowed clothes, preparing himself for the worst. So far his reception had been far from pleasant. However he should have expected Ripred to respond in some similar manner and although a feast with Gregor as the guest of honor could be considered torture, Vikus did mean well. So really Howard's reaction was the only unreasonable one. Gregor still couldn't figure out what Howard had been going on about and his face still hurt.

What had Vikus said about the feast though? That everyone who had gone on his journeys with him would be there? Gregor didn't really know who that would include. Suddenly he felt and old pain swell up. It had been so long since he had thought of the Underland and even longer since Gregor had allowed himself to think of Ares. All at once five years of grief swelled up in him and threatened to explode. Gregor had to reach out a hand to steady himself and keep from falling to the ground. It was as though he had been punched in the stomach and he couldn't breathe. Images flashed through his mind; Ares breaking his bond to save Gregor the first time he came to the Underland; Ares sharing his secret hiding spot after Gregor hit all the blood balls; Ares sick with the plaque and his face lighting up when he saw Gregor; and finally, Ares with blood dripping from his body as he slowly died with his paw in Gregor's hand. Poor Ares; poor, strong, brave, amazing Ares. Gregor felt his throat close up and felt an awful pressure on the back of his eyelids.

'Stop it,' he told himself, pushing back the tears that threatened to escape. Gregor clenched his teeth and forced himself to stand up straight. 'Ares wouldn't want this,' he thought. Ares wouldn't like the idea of his dying just for Gregor to turn into a wuss. He would be ashamed and embarrassed that Gregor was afraid to _eat dinner_ with his one time friends. He would hate the fact that after all the amazing things Gregor did, all the people he saved, and all the times Ares had protected him Gregor was too big a baby to go to a feast.

Gregor clenched his jaw. He was not a wuss and he could do anything he damn well pleased. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the cool stone of the door and pushed it open.

When Gregor opened the door, most of the table had already been filled. Ripred was seated already and was currently pulling a platter of shrimp towards him. Gregor stepped into the room and when the door slammed shut behind him, every head turned towards him. As he looked at the assembled faces, it was like he was living in a dream. Or more accurately one of his nightmares. He swallowed thickly, clenching his jaw and look over the table, his gaze landing on Vikus who was indicating to the empty seat to his right, at the head of the table. Gregor walked towards it, feeling every eye follow him, and sat down.

Vikus stood clapping but he was not joined. The claps echoed in the silent room and after a moment he stopped, clearing his throat. "Well," he said after an awkward pause, "I believe some reintroductions are in order. It has been a long time you know." He looked down a Gregor and Gregor forced a smile. "Ah, let's see," Vikus continued, "Let's just go around the table. Hazard stand up," Vikus reached to his left and pulled up the kid standing next to him. The boy grudgingly got to his feet. He had to be about Lizzie's age, almost Vikus' height, with jet black hair and pale skin. He turned to look at him and when Gregor saw his bright green eyes, he suddenly remembered. Hazard, Hamnet's halflander son who was raised in the jungle and could talk to animals. It was bizarre seeing him looking so grown up, since the last time Gregor had seen him, he couldn't have been more than eight.

Sitting next to Hazard was Howard who did not smile. He sat glaring over the table at Gregor. Vikus moved quickly along. He passed by the three empty seats at the end of the table, murmuring a "they'll be here soon." Across from Howard was the striped bat, Nike. Next to her, the giant cockroach Temp. "Where Princess?" he asked, "Princess where?" To Temp's left and Gregor's right was an annoyed looking Ripred who asked where the food was while he was being introduced.

****

Hey everyone. Wow this is weird. And a long story. Ok so I've been really into the Nolan/Emily Revenge ship lately, and was really sad that there are next to no fics about them. So I decided to come out of my fanfiction retirement and write a story about them. While I was uploading that one, I started looking back at my old fics, this one in particular. And while all the review are amazing and I love every single one of you, I realized that there were 2 from the last 2 weeks and that just blew my mind. The fact that people are still reading this fic well, years after I last updated is just amazing and it totally reminded me of myself about five years ago. Wow i feel old now, but it's the truth. So i just had to go dig up my old journal and i realized that there was actually this chapter that i hadn't even typed yet. (i'm looking at it right now and it says 11/5/10 at the top. ) i had to update it and honostly typing it out, especially the ares part, had me tearing up. I can't promise that I'll update again but I'm going to try. Gregor the Overlander was such a huge part of my life for so long and i just want to do right by it. so if that means i don't write for a while so i can really get it right, that's what i have to do. But i will try to update and i just want you to know how much i love every single one of you, from the bottom of my heart, forever and always. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

They had been waiting for over ten minutes after the introductions had finished and the final guests had yet to arrive. No one had started eating yet so Gregor followed suit. No one except Ripred that is; he had already finished a plate and a half of shrimp and was currently slurping from the bowl of cream sauce. "Ripred, please," scolded Vikus as he stood from the table. Signaling over one of the attendants, he whispered something in his ear. Gregor couldn't hear him but from the attendants reply, he assumed he was asking about the missing guests.

"They have just returned sir. Promised to come right away." Vikus nodded solemnly and sat back down. The table in general had a rather gloomy feeling. No one spoke and, save Ripred's slurping, there was no noise. Gregor repressed a sigh. The first few minutes had been awkward, embarrassing even, but now it was kind of, well, boring. Howard's glare had settled into an irritated scowl and Hazard was folding and refolding his napkin into different shapes. The animals at the table shifted awkwardly and Vikus would look up at the door every few seconds.

Finally, Vikus spoke up. "Really, I must apologize," he said weakly. "I cannot imagine what is taking them so-" As he spoke the doors swung open and an attendant stepped through.

"Speak of the Devil," muttered Ripred at Gregor's shoulder. Gregor glanced at him but Ripred had already turned his attention to the door.

"Now entering, her Highness, Queen Luxa." The doors were pulled open by two other attendants and in swept the Queen followed by a bat and a man. The table stood as she approached, Gregor clambering to his feet a moment later than the rest. Luxa glided to the table, a flurry of silk robes and skirts, and a delicate band of gold around her head. As she reached the head of the table across from Gregor, he couldn't help but stare.

She was beautiful. Her translucent skin was not strange as it had seemed on the other Underlanders, but delicate and glowing. Her pale hair shone around her shoulders in a wave, cascading loosely down her back. She had grown into her body, a lethal gymnast, graceful in every way. And her eyes. Her eyes were shinning, the violet color commanding all focus. But when they met Gregor's they were cold. She stared at him, unflinching, and suddenly Gregor saw and understood the pain he had caused. His eyes widened with the realization and his mouth parted as though to speak, but she had looked away.

"My apologies for being late," she simpered, a cordial smile on her face. She glanced around the table making eye contact with every guest before finally settling on Gregor again. "Welcome Overlander," she said, her voice steady and confident but it seemed only Gregor heard the shard of ice laced in her words. "Please be seated." She floated down to her seat, graceful and elegant, and the rest followed. The servants finally began carting out trays of the main course.

The rest of the meal was … strange, to say the least. Luxa simpered and giggled and made polite conversation with all the guests. Gregor for his part was silent and, because he was directly across from her, had no choice but to watch. He was confused. When he finally remembered who this girl was, he was terrified of being seated together at a table and prepared for the worst. No, the Luxa he remembered would never have cried, that was impossible, especially in front of all these people. He had expected _something_ though. Hateful words perhaps? Or death glares across the table. But no, nothing. The girl across from him was sweet and charming, nothing like the angry, war hardened girl he'd met before. And it wasn't even as though she was giving him the cold shoulder. If a question was directed at him, Luxa would turn and listen politely to his answer. He wasn't unwelcome, he was just unimportant, and it scared him.

Gregor picked quietly at his food, trying to connect this new Luxa to the old Luxa he used to know. The old Luxa would have thrown a plate at his head for being half as stupid as he now realized he had been. Suddenly he heard his name. "Gregor," Luxa said again. Gregor looked up and saw her gazing at him, a smile on her face but a glint in her eye that Gregor was sure only he saw. "Have you two been introduced?" She was gesturing to the left at the man she had come in with. He was pale like all Underlanders but his skin had the unmistakable glow of someone healthy. He was well built and had a strong jaw. Gregor hadn't really noticed him all through dinner but he had seemed pleasant enough. He had an open face and yet there was something about him that just bugged Gregor. Maybe it was the way his smile could almost be seen as a smirk, like he was in on some inside joke about all of them.

Gregor numbly shook his head. Luxa's grin deepened and her eyes seemed to shine all the more. _Oh God_, thought Gregor, _Please don't let it be another evil cousin_. "Gregor," Luxa continued, "Let me introduce you. "Carter, this is the Great," she stressed the word out slightly and Gregor scowled, "Warrior. And Gregor," she said turning to face him full on, "this is Carter," she paused, "my fiancé."

**Oh, my god you guys, look what you've done. Two updates in two days you guys are spoiled. But I guess since the last one was two years ago, you deserve it. I really wasn't planning to write anymore, at least not for a while, but then i started thinking about the books how i started reading them in like 5th grade and now i'm a senior and i just got really senimental and just had to write something. So i hope you enjoy, i know its not the happy ending some of you were asking for but believe it or not i actually do have an idea of where this needs to go, it's just a matter of writing it down. Cheers and thank you all for sticking with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gregor was stunned. What had she said? Fiancé? How? What? Why? Gregor knew surprise was clear on his face and since every eye was currently on him, he tried to get in control of his emotions. But his mind was reeling. How could this be? Gregor was still in high school, it didn't make sense for Luxa to be getting _married_.

"Nice to meet you," said Gregor, his voice hallow.

"Same to you," replied Carter, his face twisting into a cheery smirk, seemingly oblivious to the tension. The rest of the table glanced anxiously back and forth between Gregor and Luxa like and audience at a tennis match. Luxa smirked down the table at him, a triumphant look in her eye.

"Ah, well, I believe that's the end of the food then," said Vikus awkwardly. "It is getting rather late and –"

"Oh, but Vikus," interrupted Luxa, "We haven't' even had desert," she said in a sickly sweet voice. She gestured over to the attendants who brought out plates of sweets. "And Gregor, we really must hear what you have been up to lately."

Gregor cleared his throat. All eyes were on him and for the first time that night he was expected to participate in the conversation. "Uh, well, we moved a while ago and then, uh, we moved back," he said lamely.

"So we noticed," said Luxa. "Is that all? Moving back and forth? Really, I expected something a bit more exciting from the Warrior." She leaned forward on her elbows and looked at him innocently.

Gregor scowled before he could help it. He knew she was bugging him on purpose. It was working. "Well, I've had school and stuff you know," He tried to think of something exciting he'd done but came up blank. Honestly, his life had been pretty boring.

"That sounds fascinating," drawled Carter from where he was lounging in his chair. "School and," he paused, "stuff. Do go on."

A bolt of irritation shot through Gregor. It was one thing for Luxa to bait him on, he expected it, but he didn't even know this guy. He slammed his seat back and stood up angrily. "I don't need this," he said throwing his napkin down and storming to the door. He didn't look back to see the guests all staring at him in shock.

_God, what a waste of time_, he thought scowling as he stalked down the hall. His mom was probably freaking out and for what? So far he'd been made to feel stupid, awkward, guilty, and mocked. He tried to think back to the time when he had actually wanted to stay but all he came up with was a wall of rage.

"Overlander, wait," he heard someone calling down the hall.

"What?" he snapped, spinning around. He expected it to be Vikus trying to con him into coming back, but was surprised when he saw Luxa walking quickly towards him.

When she finally caught up to him, he scowled. "What do you want?" he asked. "Come to mock me some more? Where's your boy toy? I wouldn't want him to miss out on the fun."

Luxa scowled. She may not have understood the term 'boy toy' and sarcasm was not widely used in the Underland but there was no mistaking that it was meant to sting.

"Vikus would have me apologize," she said, her voice like steel, "but I am not so sure you deserve it." Her eyes were like daggers, boring into his and for a moment she looked like the girl Gregor remembered, but then a servant scurried by and her whole manner shifted. She looked surprised for a moment as though she had forgotten something but then her face relaxed. Her eyes opened wide and innocent. Her body seemed to lose all tension and she once again looked like the giggling girl she had been in the dining room.

Gregor watched her transformation with narrowed eyes. Seconds earlier she had reminded him of the angry girl he had know from his first trips but now she reminded him of a different beast entirely. If anything she reminded him of those stupid girls at school. The ones who giggled and flirted with all the guys. Gregor had always wondered about them, wondered why they thought that was all they were good for. And now, seeing Luxa acting like that filled Gregor with anger and disgust.

"God, Luxa," he cried in frustration. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" she asked, her face still twisted into a doe eyed look.

"That! Acting all sweet and innocent and girly. You're nothing like that. You _hate_ people like that." Gregor wanted to hit the wall or shake her or something, just to make her understand.

Under Gregor's glare her innocent act melted away. In its place was something just as bad. "You know nothing about me," she hissed coldly. Gregor almost shuddered at the venomous manner she so quickly adopted. "I am not thirteen anymore and never will be again. Things change and you lost the right to care when you left." With that she spun on her heel and began storming back to the dining hall door.

"I never meant to hurt you," Gregor called weakly at her back.

She paused with her hand on the door and looked back at him. She no longer looked sweet or angry, just tired. "Well, I did," she said before pulling open the door and rejoining Carter and the guests.

**Oh my god, you guys are so lucky I have two study halls. Cheers, love you. And review! it makes me happy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello All! sorry I've been away so long and sorry this is so short. I have more written which I will get up shortly. I just thought this was a good place to stop. I'd like to say that I haven't updated because I now only have one study hall but we all know it's because I'm lazy. I hope you all don't hate me because I still love you. Seriously, you guys are the best. Cheers! I own nothing**

Gregor was livid. He didn't know why, he just was. Okay, so he did know why. How dare those people judge him? They didn't know anything about him and hadn't for a long time. They didn't know what it was like having to come from all this war and fighting and then have to go live a normal life. It had been a living Hell trying to re-acclimate to society. He had no longer known how to have a conversation with another person without mentioning fighting or swords or rats. It was like trying to have a conversation in another language but not knowing how to say the words.

They were lucky, Luxa and Howard and them; they got to stay. They could talk to people. They could go swimming in the summer and wear t shirts without explaining their scars. Their mom hadn't moved them to a different state just to escape a memory.

When Gregor reached his room he slammed the door behind him. He was leaving, he decided, and nobody would stop him. They had made their point, he remembered everything; but he wasn't going to stay there any longer. Quickly he stripped out of his silky Underland clothes and changed back into his freshly washed ones from home. He slipped on his shoes and was out the door. He was half way down the hall, heading in the general direction of the council's chamber, before door even had a chance to swing shut. He walked briskly down the corridor but was working off memory to remember where it was. Twice he got turned around and ended up in the same spot, but eventually he found his way. He paused briefly by the big double doors. Leaning in closer he could hear voices arguing.

"This is an outrage," cried one voice, "how could this happen?!"

"It was an ambush," replied another, "they must have been waiting."

"But how did they even guess?"

"It has happened before; it must have been a hunch."

"Where were our scouts? Why were they not there?"

"They were but it was all rather confusing."

"This is unbelievable!"

The talking stopped momentarily with this angry statement. Gregor took the opportunity to pull open the door and slip in. For a moment after Gregor entered, the scene seemed to be paused. The council seemed just as before, Vikus surrounded by rather dignified people, but this time Luxa sat in the middle. From the angry look on her face, Gregor guessed that she had been the angry voice that had just spoken. But then the moment passed as the door closed with a thump behind him. At once, all pairs of eyes were on him. Looking up he saw identical looks of guilt and horror reflected on all their faces. It would have been comical if it did not send a wave of terror through him.

"Overlander," said Luxa in a slightly strangle voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I," he paused, unsure of what to make of the stunned crowd around him. A moment before he had been determined. He was going to march in there and demand that they take him back. But seeing them all look so unnerved made him lose his focus. Even Luxa had given up her icy stare and was unconsciously chewing her lower lip.

"I," he started again, "I was wondering if I could go home." Gregor could have kicked himself. What happened to demanding? Instead he sounded like a scared little kid.

"Of course, of course," said Vikus distractedly, "But it seems that we have a bit of a situation."

"I know," said Gregor, "I heard. But whatever it is, I don't want to get involved."

Vikus looked conflicted. "I understand Gregor. However, I believe you have not heard the whole story."

"No," interrupted Gregor, "I don't want to know. I really don't. I've had enough of this." His determination was returning. "I'm going home."

"Oh, for Sandwich's sake, Gregor," cried Luxa suddenly, "It's your sister. She followed you down but was captured by the gnawers."

There was a ringing in Gregor's ears. Time seemed to stop. This couldn't be happening, not again. His poor mom, she was going to have a heart attack. But wait…

"Which sister?" he whispered.

"Lizzie," Luxa said, not meeting his eyes.

Yep, it just got ten times worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Friends. So sorry for the delay. It's entirely my fault and there is no excuse. I've actually had this written for a while, but I've been too lazy to type it up. Hopefully you will find someway to forgive me. I made it extra long just for you...**

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." How could this be happening? His family had been back in New York for less than a month and already things were back to being messed up. And why Lizzie? Not that he wanted Boots to be down here either but Boots wasn't afraid of anything. Lizzie was probably having a panic attack right now. She'd be having a panic attack if she was in the palace, Gregor couldn't imagine how she would cope with being kidnapped by rats. And his mom, how was she handling this? She couldn't have known Lizzie was coming after him. If she had, she would have carted her back to Virginia on the spot. Gregor suspected it was only Gregor's refusal to remember that even allowed her to consider coming back to the city. Now, with two of her children gone, she was the one probably having the panic attack.

" I have to go see my mom," Gregor said suddenly.

Vikus nodded solemnly, reminding Gregor of someone at a funeral. "Of course," he said, "We will return you to your home at once. After we have rescued Lizzie, she will be returned as well."

Gregor was nodding before the words had sunk in. "Ok good," he said, before, "wait... what? I'm going with you. That's my sister!"

"Overlander, don't be irrational, said Luxa, hopping down from her seat to stand before him, "you have not been trained"

Vikus came forward also, nodding in agreement with his granddaughter. "She is right Gregor." he said, laying a hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Your sister will be in good hands with us."

Gregor looked back and forth between them in disbelief. "That's sick," he said angrily, shaking of Vikus's hand and backing away. "When I was _12 years old _you were begging me to fight for you. And now that I'm grown up and my own _sister_ is in danger, you're sending me away! How does that work?"

"Gregor," Vikus tried, but Gregor threw up his hands like a shield against his words.

"No," he said, "I'm going with you and that's final. I have to tell my mom but then we're going. You're not leaving me again."

Vikus opened his mouth to say something but Luxa cut in. "He's right," she said, not looking at anyone, her brow pinched in thought. Looking up, she caught Gregor's gaze. She didn't look happy but for the first time Gregor thought she was really seeing him. She spoke again, addressing the room as a whole but her eyes never leaving his. "Gregor goes with us. Prepare the supplies, we leave at morning."

At her words Gregor let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. Still looking at Luxa he made a small nod in her direction. Luxa looked back at him, her face perfectly blank. Gregor knew that with her acceptance of his coming their relationship had shifted again. It could never go back to the way it was. Not to the distrust from the first time they met. Nor to the bittersweet pangs of childhood romance. And in this moment it was changing again. Gregor didn't know what into but by allowing Gregor to come Luxa had been forced to give up her mask of blind disdain. For a moment Gregor thought he saw a look of doubt flash across her face but it was gone in a heartbeat and she had turned to make preparations.

Gregor too looked around. Now that he knew he was going, he was unsure of what to do. A flurry of activity had broken out. There was a mad rush of people yelling and dashing in and out of the room. Gregor stood in the middle of it, hoping someone would tell him where to go. He began moving towards the door uncertainly. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his arm. Spinning around, he felt like his prayers had been answered. Mareth stood before him grinning.

"Overlander," he said cheerfully. ""You have been here a day and already you are off on a quest!" He was grinning as he threw an arm over Gregor's shoulder and led him through the crowd and towards a side door, but his grin melted instantly as he said, " I am sorry about your sister though."

Gregor nodded. He couldn't be angry at Mareth. He was a relief after being surrounded by angry, somber people for so long. And Gregor couldn't fault his enthusiasm, but it seemed to wake something in Gregor. A flurry of nerves awoke in his stomach and he suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. All at once the magnitude of what he was doing took hold. It was one thing to talk about going on a quest, saving his sister, and not being told what to do; it was quite another to actually do it.

"You're going, aren't you?" Gregor was now the same height as the older man, but for a second Gregor felt about eight years old, wishing the grown ups would sort out all the problems.

"Afraid not," said Mareth as he stopped outside a doorway. "This old leg can't handle grand adventures anymore," he said, reaching down and patting his artificial leg. "Besides," he said grinning, " I don't think you lot can get into any more trouble than you did when you were younger." Gregor grinned half heartedly as Mareth knocked on the outside of the door before stepping in.

"Hello there," said Ronan cheerfully. Ronan, the teenage scout that had picked Gregor up, was sitting on a chair, lacing up his shoes.

"Hey," said Gregor. "So you're going on the quest then?" He couldn't help but let a bit of relief seep out with his words. It was one thing to go on a quest, deep into enemy territory; it was practically suicide to go with people who were angry with you. And With Mareth not going, Gregor could use as many buffers between him and Luxa as he could get.

"Ah, sorry, no," said Ronan sheepishly. Gregor's hope died. "If the gnawers are kidnapping, the scouts are all on high alert. I am taking you to the entrance through." He shrugged on a jacket and headed towards the door. "I got it from here," he told Mareth with a grin.

Mareth nodded and turned towards Gregor. He sighed and took hold of Gregor's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You can do this Gregor," he said deathly serious, "for your sister. For yourself. You are the Warrior." He looked at Gregor for a moment before pulling him into a great big bear hug. "Fly you high Overlander. I will be waiting for your return." he pulled away and started to walk back the way they came. "Oh and, " he paused turning back around, "don't let them get in your head." Gregor watched him go and for a moment wasn't sure if he had meant the rats.

"Well, come on then Overlander," called Ronan from down the hall. Gregor shook his head and set off at a jog to catch up.

"So what's the plan?" he asked when he was walking next to Ronan.

"Well," said Ronan, still walking, "you and I are going over to the entrance. Only you will go up of course. You will do what you need to, but you must be back in 30 minutes. The rest of your party will be waiting for your return. You will leave from there." Gregor nodded. 30 minutes. He hoped his mom wouldn't take the news too badly. "here we are then," said Ronan. They had come to a stop atop a high wall overlooking the city. The air was cool and the bat from his first trip with Ronan was waiting. The area seemed to be a launch site.

"Hello, " purred the bat.

"Hello," said Gregor, waving his hand in a half wave. He remembered the bats now but after years of being away, he still needed some re-adjusting.

"Lets go," called Ronan, who had already seated himself on the bat. He offered a hand and Gregor took it, awkwardly hoisting himself onto the creatures enormous back. Gregor barely had time to grab on when they were off, diving low off the wall towards the ground, before, with a powerful flap of wings, soaring into the air above the stone city of Regalia.

Higher and higher they flew, through caverns and tunnels, taking turns so quickly Gregor gritted his teeth to keep from swearing. His fingers gripped the warm, silky fur of the bat's back, holding onto it like a lifeline. Ronan in front of him seemed perfectly at ease. He was leaning low, close to the animal's body. Every so often he would lean forward and whisper something in the creature's ear. Gregor would have hated him for his peace of mind if he wasn't so concerned with falling off himself. He was too anxious too look but he could have sworn the drop below them went on for miles.

And then, almost as quickly as it had started, the ride was over. The bat glided to a stop and Gregor slid off, Ronan right behind him. The scout pulled a crowbar of sorts out of his back and handed it to Gregor. "Right up there" he said nodding to a manhole above them. Gregor reached up and started prying off the cover. It was slightly rusted around the edges but soon he had it off and was handing the bar back to Ronan. "Give me a lift," he said to Ronan as he curled his fingers around the edge. He could just barely feel the dewy grass and see the dark night sky. Ronan grabbed hold of his feet as Gregor jumped and pulled himself out into the world again. He collapsed on the grass and rolled over, breathing in the cool night air. But there was no time for relaxing. He crawled on his knees back to the hole. Looking down he saw Ronan looking up in wonder. "It's beautiful," he said to Gregor as he once again climbed on his bat. "But I must go, and so must you. Fly you high, Gregor the Overlander." With a cheeky grin the two were off again, into the dark. "Thanks," whispered Gregor into the black as he moved the cover back in place, leaving it slightly undone so he could get back down. He stood, brushed off his pants, and took off at a run through the park.

30 minutes. He had 30 minutes to run home, convince his mom not to worry, and run back. Who was he kidding? He couldn't convince his mom not to worry even if he had a lifetime. But he had to try. His sister needed him and time was running out.

**So there it is. I wont make any promises on when then next chapter will be but I will not give this story up, I've spent too much of my life on it to do that now. I really hope you liked it though. Part of the reason it's taking me so long is because I haven't read the books in forever. I still feel like the characters are my best friends but I'm a little nervous about getting the characterization right. As always review and let me know how I'm doing. I know some of you were angry about Luxa in the last chapter, but look how long and shiny and new this chapter is... (shuffles away and hides)**


	19. Chapter 19

The night sky was dark, the usually comforting moon turned ominous, with the barest hint of pink sun beginning to rise up over the skyline. The traffic was ongoing however, day and night, and Gregor struggled to dodge cars as he wound through the streets to his apartment. He cursed the broken elevator as his heart seemed to jump out of his chest and he pounded up the stairs three at a time, but he doubted he would have been able to stand still anyways with so much adrenaline flowing through his veins. Ripping open the door to his apartment, he was mildly surprised that it didn't go flying off the hinges in his excitement. He fell forward, grabbing hold of the couch back, narrowly preventing his fall face first on the floor. "Mom!" Gregor yelled, using his remaining breath, panting hard after his sprint across the city.

"Gregor! Gregor is that you!?" His mom came stumbling through the bedroom door, her eyes bloodshot, before launching herself at Gregor and grasping him to herself with all the strength she had. He knew he didn't have time, his run must have taken ten minutes at least, but for a moment, Gregor allowed himself to relax. His mother's arms were tight and warm around him. Just for that moment he allowed himself to choke out a dry sob as he thought about the dangers he had faced, the dangers his sister faced, and the dangers he would soon face again. For just that moment he allowed himself to just be. His dad joined the hug, pulling them both close, and Boots followed close behind,.Boots was sobbing loudly and hitting him at the same looked down at his little sister, so brave, braver than he had remembered, and pulled her close. Looking at Boots made him realize how terrified he had truly been and for one selfish moment he wished that he could just stay there, wrapped in his parents embrace for all of time.

But it was not to be. His mom let go in a second and whipped her head around scanning the room with crazed eyes like a wild animal. "Lizzie! Lizzie!" She started screaming and pacing around the room like Lizzie would pop out at any minute. When she didn't, his mom let out a howl of grief and collapsed to the floor in tears. "They have her don't they," she asked, her voice heartbreaking. "Those monsters have my baby. They have her!" She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. The family rushed to her side. Gregor looked at his mother, so brave, so understanding, huddled on the floor with her tears. He remembered how she had gone to the Underland with him, determined to protect her children no matter the cost. It had cost her health, but it had only made her her so broken unleashed a wave of guilt and anger in Gregor so powerful he feared his family could feel to pouring out of him. He was disgusted with himself for his momentary feeling of selfishness. How dare he put his feelings of comfort ahead of his family' swore in that moment that he would do everything and anything in his power to keep his family safe and God help anyone who got in his way. He swore he would tear the world apart to make it happen.

"Gregor, where is your sister?" asked his father over his wife's sobs.

Gregor met his father's gaze and forced himself not to look away , despite the overwhelming feelings of guilt that were washing over him. "They have her." His mom's wails of despair increased until there was no other noise in the room. "But I'm going to get her back."

Gregor stood and kissed his mom's and Boots's heads. He grabbed a coat from his room and the flashlight he kept on his desk. "No Gregor, NO!" shouted his mom picking herself up off the floor and grabbing hold of his arm. Her nails were biting into his arm but Gregor ignored the pain. Her eyes were bloodshot and panicked, there were unshed tears in them and dark circles under them.

Gently he reached down and unhooked her fingers, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eye. "I have to mom, I have to. It's my fault and I have to get her back. They're waiting for me, I have to go." Letting her go, he grabbed his school bag and, not bothering to empty it of the things already in there, began throwing throwing stuff in. He now had ten minutes to get back to the park. He had to go NOW. He pulled open the cabinet and reached for whatever he could find. The excitement had sent back a fresh wave of memories and, for the life of him, he couldn't imagine how he had forgotten the gnawing pain of hunger or the mind numbing, dehydration induced headaches that had accompanied his past journeys. Bags of chips, box of granola bars, and 4 apples. There wasn't much there but that would have to do. He threw in three water bottles and zipped the bag. He crossed the apartment in three strides and pulled open the door. Shouldering his bag he turned to look at his family. His dad had an arm around his mom and Boots. His mom was turned away, quietly sobbing into his father's sweater, but Boots stood her ground, watching him go even as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Be careful," his father said quietly as Gregor pulled open the front door..

"I love you," Gregor said finally, "see you soon." He shut the door and sprinted down the stairs two at a time. The morning commute was just starting as Gregor made his way back across town, the backpack thudding against his back with every step. Racing through the park he collapsed at the side of the manhole. Pushing the cover to the side, he lowered himself down, back into the Underland.

**Hello Friends, I finally updated. Actually I've had this done for a while but I was debating adding more to it. So it's pretty short and kinda rushed but I thought it was a good place to break. So sorry. I'll try to do better next time, but I'm in college now (I KNOW right, how is that even possible) and I don't actually have a lot of free time. But we'll see. I love you all for sticking with me and I'll try to make it worth it.**


End file.
